A memory is a storage device enabling the reading, writing, and deleting of data such as software binary user data of an electronic device. When NAND flash memory lifetime issues or firmware bugs, or internal metadata corruption occur in the memory under an environment of an electronic device, the software binaries inside the memory cannot be loaded, leading to a failure to operate the electronic device.
When the electronic device fails to normally operate due to problems of the memory embedded in the electronic device, the user needs to exchange printed circuit boards (PCBs), resulting in increased costs. Further, when the firmware of the memory needs an update, such update may be possible only when the memory is initialized.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.